Santa Compaña
by ApocalypticWorld
Summary: ¿Qué se siente? No es algo que pueda contestarte. ¿Por qué no agarras tú el arma y disparas? No tiembles, es divertido. ¿Dudas? Vamos, puedes confiar en mí. Al fin y al cabo, los que son como yo nunca cambian/ Muerte, sexo y dinero, en eso podría resumirse mi vida. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apuntas?
1. Prólogo

Este fic está dedicado a **Indie**, sin su ayuda esta idea jamás habría visto la luz.

**********Advertencias: **violencia, sangre, asesinatos, vocabulario inadecuado, relaciones sexuales explícitas e implícitas y sangre—sí otra vez—, mucha sangre.

**********Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, me limito a introducirlos en mis conspiraciones mentales y a plasmar en letras el estrambótico resultado de esta curiosa mezcla.

* * *

**Prólogo**

El tacto del frío metal contra la palma de sus manos, el olor a sangre y pólvora inundando sus fosas nasales, los gritos, la angustia, la desesperanza. Inspiró profundamente, disfrutando de aquel momento, de cada detalle, de cada rostro.

_Matar._

Hacía mucho que no experimentaba aquella sensación de plenitud. Su pulso, acelerado, no hacía más que infundirle valor ante la escabrosa situación. La adrenalina corriendo por las venas, nublando parte de sus sentidos, estimulando otros que muchos creían inexistentes.

_Matar._

Demasiado tiempo sin apretar un gatillo. Demasiado tiempo sin poder desahogar todo aquel odio que siempre tenía como compañero, como su sombra. Podía sentir cómo se le desfiguraba la cara en una mueca desquiciada y perversa, cómo un agradable cosquilleo le recorría de pies a cabeza, cómo sus impulsos nerviosos se hacían cada vez más intensos, al igual que sus ansias.

_Matar._

Inhaló profundamente, embriagándose de aquel ambiente tan añorado. Hizo girar el revólver sobre sus dedos, distrayéndose, pensando, perdiéndose en el movimiento del objeto. Las voces a su alrededor no eran más que simples murmullos, zumbidos molestos que no hacían más que irritarlo. Provocaban a la bestia, al monstruo que era y que ni siquiera negaba.

El vaivén del arma se detuvo en un movimiento seco. Aferró el objeto entre sus largos dedos y apuntó con él a la mujer tendida en el suelo. La observó una milésima de segundo, sin parpadear, sin que ninguna emoción se atreviera a surcar sus orbes azules.

Un sutil sonido metálico resonó por encima de todo el barullo presente, rebotó entre las cuatro paredes de la pequeña estancia y se incrustó en el cerebro de la pobre mujer, provocando que las lágrimas que ya abundaban sobre su demacrado rostro aumentaran descontroladamente. Un réquiem entonado por su propio verdugo. Hipó alto, apretó los puños y mantuvo su mirada fija en la de su ejecutor. Sus labios, temblorosos y enrojecidos se negaban a articular palabra alguna, de eso ya se encargaban sus ojos, que reclamaban compasión, piedad.

Un repentino estruendo. El piso se tiñó de rojo, los sollozos cesaron. Recortó la escasa distancia que le separaba de su víctima y disparó de nuevo, esta vez tras la nuca, a quemarropa. Una última mirada de desdén y abandonó el lugar con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Demasiado tiempo sin desahogarse. Demasiado tiempo sin matar. Demasiado tiempo sin cobrar por ello.

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

_Por fin._

* * *

**N.A.: **Antes de nada me gustaría saludarte—sí, a ti **desconocido** que a pesar de leerse el estrambótico e inquietante summary se ha aventurado a entrar en la historia—. Fantástico, nos llevaríamos bien.

Cabe decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, un fic con una trama tan oscura, tan turbia. Me gustaría pedir que os tomarais las a**dvertencias** en serio. Habrá **relaciones sexuales**, y eso también incluye **crack** y posible mención de **yaoi **y** yuri**. Y en referencia a **"violencia"** creo que no tengo nada que agregar, en el prólogo ha quedado bastante claro.

Nos leemos!

**Eris**


	2. Buscando a Willie

**Capítulo 1**

_Buscando a Wally_

_._

_._

_._

—N-No deberías estar aquí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Echarme? —sonrió la chica.

Mordió su clavícula y fue besando lentamente toda la extensión de su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro hasta el inicio de la camisa del hombre. Lo empujó contra la pared y empezó a desabrochar los botones de su uniforme. Clavó sus orbes chocolate en los del policía y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Cana…Basta, estamos en la comisaría.

—¿Y eso supone un problema? —susurró contra sus labios para después morder el inferior con fuerza.

El hombre jadeó ante aquel contacto, provocando que la sonrisa de la joven se ensanchara. Cana no se demoró más y se abalanzó sobre él. Besó, lamió y succionó sus labios con ansias. Él no se hizo de rogar y la correspondió con la misma intensidad, con deseo contenido. Aquella morena le hacía delirar. Sabía que estaba mal, que no podía ser, que prácticamente tenía la edad de su padre, pero lejos de acobardarlo aquello lo excitaba todavía más.

Cana rompió el beso un instante para acabar de desabrochar la camisa y ponerse manos a la obra con el pantalón. Acarició el bulto superficialmente y volvió a besarle. Le faltaba el aliento, aquel hombre la volvía loca, y si no quería que en uno de sus arrebatos de responsabilidad la apartara finalizando con todo aquel encuentro debía ser rápida y eficaz, muy eficaz.

El hombre se estremeció ante el contacto y buscó los ojos de la chica, traviesos y juguetones.

—¿Te pone tenerme aquí? —apretó el paquete con fuerza—. ¿Te pone follarte a una jovencita, anciano?

—Ahh…Cana, no hagas…eso…

—Vamos Macao, no me hagas esperar más.

—Esto está mal—susurró el hombre con ambos ojos cerrados y disfrutando de las caricias de la mujer.

Cana ignoró el comentario, liberó su miembro y lo acarició de arriba a abajo. Le agarró por las solapas de la camisa e invirtió posiciones. Bajó sus manos hacia el cinturón, ya desabrochado, y tiró de él en busca de un contacto más íntimo. Se subió un poco la falda y enroscó una pierna en la cintura del hombre.

—Te necesito dentro…—gimió mientras se restregaba contra él.

—¿Y-Y las…bragas?

La chica sonrió seductora.

—No llevo bragas.

El miembro de Macao se endureció todavía más con aquella afirmación si es que era posible. Cana lo agarró y lo posicionó sobre su entrada. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y él correspondió a su petición silenciosa con una embestida. Cana arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

—Oh, sí…

Macao sujetó la pierna de Cana y siguió con sus movimientos cada vez más profundos, más rápidos, más placenteros.

—Ah, joder. ¡Macao!

—Arg…Cana no-no g-grites.

La chica se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Con cada embestida su espalda golpeaba sutilmente la pared y eso no hacía más que excitarla. Le encantaba el sexo con Macao, era fantástico, no sabría explicar por qué pero lo era. Tal vez porque no se limitaba a un deseo carnal, o no en su mayoría. No obstante, a veces echaba en falta cierta agresividad en su amante.

—Bésame—gimió.

Macao obedeció. Cana enterró sus dedos entre su cabello y de un brinco enlazó la otra pierna a la cintura del hombre. El de hebras violetas ahogó un gruñido de dolor cuando ella estiró con más fuerza de su cabellera. La lengua de Cana recorría toda su cavidad con descaro, jadeando en su boca, mezclando su aliento con el suyo.

—Más duro, Macao…m-más rápido.

—¿Más? —en momentos así la diferencia de edad se hacía más evidente.

—¡Ahh sí! ¡A-Ahí!

Macao continuó embistiendo. Aferrándose cada vez con más fuerza a los muslos de la chica y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que las piernas no le fallaran mientras la morena seguía paseando su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello.

—Me vengo Cana…

—¡Ah! A-Aguanta, ya casi…No p-pares.

Macao no pudo más y se vino en su interior, pero continuó moviéndose unos segundos más hasta que Cana también llegó al orgasmo. Bajó sus piernas con lentitud. La joven se encontraba abrazada a su cuello, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Se miraron a los ojos.

—Te quiero—susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de él.

* * *

Repiqueteó sus dedos contra el escritorio y clavó sus ojos en su hombre de confianza.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No aceptan el trato, Laxus. Se niegan a vender sus propiedades.

El rubio detuvo su movimiento y se reacomodó en el sillón. Cerró ambos ojos durante un par de segundos y suspiró con cansancio. Si no era a las buenas, sería a las malas. Él era Laxus Dreyar, prácticamente el dueño de media ciudad, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

—Contrata a un sicario.

—¿Midnight?

Soltó una carcajada tan leve como sarcástica y negó con la cabeza.

—Midnight es un chapuzas. Quiero un profesional, Freed. Alguien rápido, eficaz y limpio.

—Entendido.

—Que los obligue a firmar y luego los mate. No quiero cadáveres ni pruebas. ¿Estamos?

—Sí. ¿Algo más?

La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par dando entrada a un hombre alto, de pelo azulado y peinado peculiar.

—Agradecería que picaras antes de entrar—murmuró sin mucho interés el jefe.

—Lo siento, se me olvida—rió el hombre mostrando su tatuada lengua.

—Bickslow, quiero que tú y Freed me encontréis a un sicario.

—¿Qué pasó con Midnight?

Laxus suspiró y dejó que el de cabellos largos hablara en su lugar.

—Midnight no está a la altura.

—Comprendo. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas, jefe?

—Para hoy.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas. Laxus nunca bromeaba, si lo necesitaba hoy, tenía que ser hoy.

—Hecho.

La pareja se retiró de la estancia y salió al pasillo. Freed suspiró.

—¿De dónde lo sacamos?

Su compañero rió y sacó la lengua de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, se nos ocurrirá algo.

—No me digas que no me preocupe, no podemos defraudar a Laxus.

—Tu obsesión es casi enfermiza.

—No es ninguna obsesión. ¿Acaso quieres cabrear a Laxus?

Bickslow suspiró. Por suerte a lo lejos vio a su compañera, que cargaba con dos pares de cafés y se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¿Ya salís?

—Sí, Laxus nos ha dado trabajo.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo?

—Un nuevo sicario.

Evergreen suspiró, dirigió una fugaz mirada a los cafés y frunció el ceño. Odiaba que la dejaran de lado.

—Voy con vosotros.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre ellos, Bickslow sonrió y Freed negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien—dijo el de cabellos azulados—. Pero vas a tener que ponerte pantalones. No nos hacemos responsables si algún desequilibrado te viola.

La mujer bufó cabreada. Les encasquetó los cafés con un movimiento brusco sin darles tiempo a reaccionar y se perdió por el pasillo hacia los vestuarios.

—¡Machistas de mierda! —gritó a los lejos, mientras se alejaba.

* * *

**N.A.:** ¡He aquí el primer cap, que emociong! No tengo mucho que decir, ya habéis visto que las advertencias se van cumpliendo, muahahha. ¿Cana x Macao explícito, en serio? ¿Tú estás loca? Equilicuá amigo mío, la locura va conmigo allá donde vaya. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Una le coge cariño y ya no sabe cómo deshacerse de ella.

Os habréis dado cuenta de que el fic ya tiene un personaje. Parece increíble pero hasta ahora no había ninguno en la descripción de la historia. ¿Por qué? Pues, porque así era todo más borroso, más oscuro. Muy a conjunto con el prólogo, supongo. En fin, la cuestión es que irán apareciendo muchos más cuya relevancia será también importante, pero por ahora poco a poco y buena letra que sino se pierde la magia.

Muchas gracias a los reviews, no esperaba recibir ninguno, sois un amor ^^. También quiero agradecer el **fav** y el **follow** a mi querida **Indie**—sí, la rebel-pepinillo a quien dedico este fic—, y a O**P Wendy**, que a pesar de lo mucho que tardo en actualizar ella siempre está ahí para leer mis locuras. ¿He dicho ya que os adoro?

Espero que no me tiréis muchos tomates, y sino...pues qué más da, haremos gazpacho que ahora en veranito es lo mejor que hay ;)

Nos leemos,

**Eris**


	3. Títeres

Capítulo 2

_Títeres_

.

.

.

—Señorita Orland, le ruego modere su lenguaje.

—Sí, mi señoría, lo lamento.

La mujer volvió a tomar asiento junto a su secretaria y clavó su mirada verdosa en la del juez. Éste la ignoró aparentemente y se acarició su larga barba a la espera que el testigo principal finalizara su declaración.

Tenía ante él a un joven de cabellos castaños y aspecto peculiar. El pobre no había parado de temblar desde el mismo instante en que puso un pie en la sala. Si no fuera consciente de la situación habría creído que se trataba del nerviosismo de un inocente. Sin embargo, el motivo de su pavor no era la sentencia que él mismo pudiera dictar, sino la mujer que se encontraba sentada al otro lado de la sala y que alternaba su vista entre él y el testigo. Minerva Orland, ni más ni menos. Una de las mejores abogadas del estado. Era tan astuta, como fría y mordaz, sin olvidar la crueldad que desprendía por cada poro de su piel. La singularidad de aquella mujer era indiscutible, y aquello la hacía peligrosa, muy peligrosa. Lo más probable era que hubiera amenazado a aquél pobre joven si no testificaba a favor de su cliente.

—Señor Toby Horhorta—llamó el juez con voz clara—. Por favor, prosiga.

El joven continuó narrando su versión de los hechos. Temblaba y su discurso era incoherente, escupía las palabras. Palabras que había memorizado con antelación y cuyo significado probablemente ignoraba.

De repente se detuvo. Aquel vómito inconexo de mentiras se silenció por el titubear del joven. Se había quedado en blanco. Alzó la mirada, desesperado, en busca de algún rostro amigo que pudiera ayudarlo a salir de la mierda que se le había venido encima sin siquiera pedirlo. Y se encontró con ella. Sus ojos chocaron con los de Minerva, que sonrió y en un grácil e imperceptible movimiento dejó a la vista un pequeño calcetín blanco. Toby se estremeció de pies a cabeza y los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas.

El calcetín de su hija. De su niña, su princesa. Una princesa que no tenía culpa de nada, que no sabía nada de la vida, que todavía no había aprendido ni a leer. Sollozó en silencio. Su familia lo era todo para él, y si no cumplía con su parte del trato lo próximo que le mostraría aquella bruja sería una oreja humana.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar observó la ciudad de Magnolia desde el ventanal de su despacho. Sintió ganas de escupir. Aquel lugar tan sólo estaba plagado de insectos, insectos que jugaban a ser cazadores.

_¿Cazadores de qué?_

De hombres. De humanos. Toda aquella gente fingía vivir en una apestosa utopía día sí, día también. Y cuando se les giraban un poco las cosas ladraban, cual perros. Se carcajeó. Nunca llegarían a morder. Ellos eran presas, nadie podía cambiar aquella realidad. Eran _sus_ presas. En el mundo no había lugar para los débiles, no había lugar para los insectos. Tan sólo unos pocos tenían el privilegio de llamarse a sí mismos cazadores. Y él era uno de ellos.

Era dueño de más de la mitad de las empresas de la ciudad. La otra mitad eran aliados que en su sano juicio habían decidido entablar una relación mínimamente correcta con él. Nadie quería problemas, y encarar a Laxus Dreyar suponía sentenciar a muerte la vida de todos tus familiares y amigos. Él decidía a quién echaba de su casa para construir una sucursal. Él decidía qué fotografía le entregaba al sicario de turno para que tiñera las paredes de rojo. Él era el cazador, el monstruo.

La vibración de su móvil le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo sacó del bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"_Hotel Galuna a las 23:30. Tenemos que hablar._

_Minerva"_

Rió.

¿Era aquello una orden?

* * *

Wakaba Mine bostezó y se encendió otro puro. Alargó su brazo hasta la taza de café que reposaba junto al ordenador y se la llevó a los labios. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se encontró la taza vacía, otra vez.

—Esto es una mierda…

—Mierda es quedarse corto—contestó su compañero.

—Por lo menos algunos afortunados tienen la oportunidad de desconectar.

Macao le pisó el pie con fuerza antes de que su amigo pudiera continuar hablando.

—No hables de eso aquí—susurró—. Podría enterarse alguien.

—Macao, amigo mío, apuesto a que más de la mitad de la comisaría ya lo sabe. Además, ahí la tienes, desnudándote con la mirada mientras Gray le toma declaración.

El hombre hundió sus manos entre su cabello y gruñó frustrado.

—Voy al baño.

Wakaba le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de servicio. No le pasó desapercibida la mueca de su compañero dirigida a donde se encontraba su amante.

Cana tampoco perdió detalle. Se quedó mirando la puerta de servicios, atónita. Macao acababa de rechazar un polvo. Maldijo por lo bajo. Siempre la misma mierda. Follaban, Macao la besaba y le decía que también la amaba y luego la culpa lo comía por dentro y la ignoraba hasta que su conciencia se recuperaba mínimamente. Y cuando se arrepentía de haberla ignorado durante días o—en el peor de los casos— semanas, se disculpaba, volvían a follar y vuelta a empezar.

—Señorita Alberona, ¿me está escuchando?

—¿Sinceramente? —contestó la joven volviendo a centrar su atención en el policía que tenía frente a ella.

El hombre alzó una ceja y le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Necesito que se concentre.

Cana se apoyó en la mesa y se acercó a Gray.

—No me trates de usted, me siento vieja.

—¿Desde cuándo la edad te supone un problema? —cuestionó él, ensanchando su sonrisa.

La morena afiló su mirada y le mantuvo el contacto visual. Odiaba el sarcasmo de Gray.

—Perdona, pero no te sigo—mintió.

—Cana, vienes aquí cada semana. Si no es voluntariamente es porque has agredido a alguien estando borracha. La cuestión es que siempre estás aquí. Y mi pregunta es: ¿cuánto tardaste en follártelo?

Ella no apartó su vista de la suya. Sonrió traviesa. Si Gray quería jugar, jugarían.

—¿Te parece adecuado preguntar eso cuando intentamos redactar un informe?

—Me parece tan adecuado como que tú lleves desabrochados los cuatro primeros botones de la blusa.

Cana se recostó en la silla y se tocó los pechos descaradamente sin apartar la vista de Gray ni un segundo.

—¿Y qué problema hay con eso?

Gray inspiró profundamente, tratando, en vano, de que aquello que estaba presenciando no lo excitara más de lo que ya estaba. Ante aquella reacción Cana volvió a apoyarse en le mesa, mostrándole el escote a Gray sin ningún tipo de reparo. Enrolló su pierna en la del policía y empezó a subir y a bajar lentamente por ella.

—¿Intentas distraerme? —cuestionó Gray con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo diría que estás la mar de atento.

El chico llevó su mirada al escote de la joven sin ningún reparo y se humedeció los labios.

—Todavía puedes hacerlo mejor, Cana.

La morena alzó una ceja, curiosa. Sonrió de nuevo y se mordió el labio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Bastante.

—Bien.

Gray quiso agregar algo más pero una presión sobre su miembro captó su atención. Bajó la mirada y se encontró el pie de Cana justo en su entrepierna. Aquella imagen acabó de ponerlo duro del todo.

Echó la cabeza para atrás un segundo y luego observó a la mujer ante él.

—Nada mal.

—¿Nada mal, eh?

Cana sonrió una vez más, se mordió los labios y se desabrochó un botón más de la blusa. Gray siguió todos y cada uno de los movimientos de sus manos, a la espera de poder ver el sujetador de la chica.

—¿Qué buscas? —cuestionó ella, sagaz.

—No llevas ropa interior—sonó casi como un susurro.

Los ojos de Gray se encendieron con lujuria y su miembro empezó a palpitar.

—Nunca llevo ropa interior.

Entonces fue consciente de que los pezones de Cana podían adivinarse entre los pliegues de la blusa. Inspiró profundamente, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin un buen polvo. Gruñó, se estaba poniendo cada vez más duro y Cana seguía acariciándole descaradamente el miembro por encima del pantalón.

Gray se apoyó en la mesa y se acercó a la chica.

—¿Te has cansado de Macao? —susurró con voz ronca.

Cana le sonrió pícara y se acercó también al policía.

—Necesito sexo, Gray. Otro tipo de sexo.

Él se humedeció de nuevo los labios, captando el significado de aquellas palabras.

—No vas a poder moverte en una semana, cielo.

—Eso espero.

Gray la observó hambriento y satisfecho. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor y cerró la carpeta que reposaba sobre el escritorio.

—Me temo que tendrá que acompañarme, señorita Alberona—dijo alzando la voz.

—¿A dónde, agente? —cuestionó ella inocente, siguiéndole el juego.

—No se preocupe, solo vamos a hacer una fotocopia de su declaración.

* * *

Evergreen cerró la puerta tras de sí con un estruendo y volvió a bufar frustrada. Se encaminó con paso decidido hasta el ascensor, justo donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Al primero que vio fue a Freed, que se encontraba hablando con Bickslow. Cuando la vio se mantuvo impasible, sin decir palabra, y no fue hasta que llegó junto a ellos que el más alto de los dos se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Bickslow dirigió una descarada mirada al escote de Evergreen y alzó una ceja divertido.

—¿Ya estás?

—Sí—contestó firmemente la mujer antes de pasar por su lado y entrar en el ascensor.

Evergreen había sustituido su falda de tubo y los zapatos de tacón por unos vaqueros ajustados y unas deportivas también con alzas. Sin embargo, la blusa de palabra de honor que solía llevar seguía en su lugar.

—¿Crees que serías capaz de ir sin tacón alguna vez? —cuestionó Freed, entrando al ascensor junto a Bickslow.

—Claro, el día que tú te tiñas el pelo.

* * *

**N.A.: **¡El segundo! ¡El segundo! Y...¡Aparece Minerva—tanto en el fic como en la información de éste—! Llámame rara, pero es un personaje que me parece increíble, y la trama le va como anillo al dedo, así que tenía que estar. Sí o sí.

Ahora el fic ya tiene dos personajes y un summary un pelín más largo. Poco a poco los iré incluyendo, que no cunda el pánico ;)

Agradezco los **favs, follows **y** reviews** a **OP Wendy** y a **Indie**. Sois puro amor ^^.

Nos leemos,

**Eris**


End file.
